


The Once and Future Reign

by Justalittleobsessed



Series: In Another Time [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a very stressed man, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Gwen is Queen, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Like super sweet, Merlin is a dad, Merlin is an idiot, his son is super sweet, time travel stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittleobsessed/pseuds/Justalittleobsessed
Summary: It started with Merlin. It always starts with Merlin.





	The Once and Future Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have another one-shot for you, I hope you enjoy!

It started with Merlin. It  _ always _ starts with Merlin. At least that’s what Arthur thought. Look, okay, so maybe it wasn’t his fault that Arthur had given an excess amount of jobs to him because the Summer Solstice festival was coming up and there were visiting royals from at least five different kingdoms so  _ it has to be right, Merlin _ , and there were so many preparations to be done and in a spur of idiocy he had made  _ Merlin _ in charge which means he couldn’t attend to Arthur so George had to and-George was the most  _ boring person on the planet _ -and now Merlin was always busy and he never saw him, not ever-and Gaius went to the nearby village Amertin because there had been a spot of sweating sickness and more than a few people were in need of the physician-so Merlin  _ had _ to take over the Court Physician because everyone else was incompetent-and he wasn’t saying Merlin was smart, he really was an idiot-which means his duties were veen heavier, which meant he saw even  _ less _ of his best friend and that really upset him-but he would never admit that to Merlin because it would just go right to his head and he would never shut up about it-and anyways Merlin was now acting Court Physician as well as head of the festival committee and he should have known that Merlin wouldn’t take care of himself because he has the self preservation instincts of  _ fly _ -and then he started to get this bad cough which he of course said was nothing because he’s an idiot-a complete and utter idiot-and then he came to help Arthur pack for the hunting trip him and knights and Merlin were going on because they all needed a break-and he looked really pale-more pale than usual-and was not acting at all like  _ Merlin _ -all quiet and snappy and just collapsed right  _ there _ right in front of  _ him _ -so Arthur freaked out and ran to get Guinevere and she helped get his fever down and while Arthur paced Merlin’s room very kingly and not at all worried, mind you-and then Gwen told him to still go on the hunting trip which was  _ ridiculous, I can’t leave him here _ -but she insisted and said he needed to get out of the castle and that she would take care of him and-

** **

-and Arthur was very stressed.

** **

Needless to say, when Arthur and his knights had finally started to relax, had finally started to enjoy themselves is when everything went to hell and back. The hunt itself had been fruitful-they had caught a large deer, and few rabbits and even a pheasant. None of them could cook that well, but Elyan was able to make some surprisingly good stew with the rabbits-and Gwaine had told a  _ new  _ story which was actually pretty funny (not that Arthur would  _ ever _ admit that)-and the campfire was burning bright and it wasn’t too hot as they sat by the orange and yellow flames under the twinkling stars-and Arthur had finally felt relaxed for the first time in  _ weeks _ . It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and when he looked around at his men, they seemed more relaxed too, all happy in each other's company. Well, except that Merlin wasn’t there, and he would make Arthur a million times more nonstressed and now he was making up nonsense words like Merlin does which means that Merlin really hadn’t been around a lot if Arthur had resorted to making up his own nonsense words in the absence of Merlin’s insanely odd words..but anyways, Arthur was feeling very nonstressed at the moment, all things considered.

** **

Then he appeared. Just poofed into existence right beside Percival. Of course, everyone went for their swords. But the man spoke a spell that had them all stuck to their spots and unable to speak. There goes his stress levels again. He should really have a talk with Gaius about that. 

** **

Then the sorcerer spoke again and Arthur actually listened-and when he did he thought the man sounded nasly and his hair was greasy and his clothes were in shambles and he stank quite badly-the man should  _ really  _ bathe-anyways he spoke and it made Arthur unhappy and he frowned a quite deep frown and it made the Knights unhappy and they frowned quite deep frowns and Arthur really just wishes he was back in Camelot with  _ Merlin  _ because he would much rather hear him prattle than listen to this man rant about whatever he was ranting about and-

** **

“...the future. You do not know. Therefore you cannot accept. You cannot become the Once and Future King when you do know who it was that got you there. Because if you fail to understand Emrys, Arthur Pendragon, then Albion will never come. And peace will never prosper. ”

** **

Okay, so this man is insane. Because if what he heard was correct there was a man named Emrys who he needed to  _ understand _ or something who apparently bring about Albion and he  _ swore _ he had heard Merlin call him the Once and Future King-and the man was  _ chanting  _ and he felt  _ weird _ and he shouldn’t feel  _ weird _ and he felt so tired-and  _ Arthur! Gwaine! Percival! Leon! Elyan! Where are you? Arthur?! Gwen! Gwen! Over here, I found them! Arthur, wake up you great big idiot! C’mon, Arthur, please! _ -and that voice in the back of his mind sounded strangely like Merlin which was insane-and his eyelids were dropping and his mind was shutting down-and he felt so warm and comfortable and was just  _ so tired _ -

** **

He was asleep before he fell to the forest floor.

* * *

Arthur felt like he had been thrown off the side of a mountain. Then trampled over by an army and dragged through a pit of spikes. On fire. A groan escaped his lips as he sat up off the ground, taking in his surroundings. He heard the Knights groan as well as they came to their surroundings and now Arthur was having a really bad day because his manservant was sick and he was stressed and then a stupid socerer with stupid magical powers zapped him asleep and he just wanted to be home and-

“What the hell happened?” Eloquent as ever, Gwaine.

Arthur frowned and looked around. They must not have been out for long-the sun has barely crossed the treeline and the morning mist is in the air-but that means they were gone longer than expected because they were supposed to be back by midday and if his estimate is right, they won’t  _ make it _ back by midday. Which means Gwen will be worried and by association Merlin will be worried and when one of them is worried you calm them down but when both of them combine their worry into one gigantic worry they go into a frenzy and that means they’ll be freaking out and Merlin  _ can’t  _ freak out because he’s sick and the idiot will get himself even more sick which will make Arthur  _ more _ worried and  _ more  _ stressed and he can’t take this right now and-

He takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Okay. We need to go back to Camelot, and figure out what happened. That sorcerer might still be out here. Is everyone alright?”

“I’m fine,” Elyan rolled out his shoulders, no doubt stiff from sleeping on the ground, “Gwen and Merlin will be getting worried, though. You know how they get.” He frowned as he blinked back the sleepiness from his eyes, squinting at the rising sun.

Leon followed the other knights’ gazes. “I’m okay, sire. But, at this rate, we won’t make it back by midday.” 

“I’m a little sore, but otherwise okay. Although all of our supplies are missing and the horses are gone. We’re going to have to walk back.” Percival scanned the grounds around them, and then looked intently at the ground. Leon frowned and gave a large sigh before scanning the area again. They looked back at Percival as he spoke once more. “No tracks. The sorcerer must have disappeared after he cast that spell.”

“I hope Merls is feeling better. He looked as white as a ghost the last time I saw him.” The rest of the men hummed in agreement, and Arthur couldn’t help but think back to when he had collapsed. Merlin had truly looked horrible.

“Let’s go men. With any luck, we’ll reach Camelot within a few hours.”

* * *

After only two hours of walking, it rained. Which did nothing...or wait, no it did  _ everything _ to spoil Arthur’s mood even further-he was now cold and wet and shivering and drenched and even more cold and and even more annoyed and even  _ more _ stressed and-Arthur just really wanted to be back in his chambers and sleep the next thousand years away.

The rain only continued to get worse-and by the time him and his knights had reached the gates of Camelot, he could barely see his hand when he held it out in front of him. A guard, or well, really a  _ boy _ since he seemed no older than eighteen summers approached them from his nice and dry and comfortable spot inside a small enclave. “Halt! Who here enters Camelot?”

The knights all looked at one another which matching faces of confusion. “I am your King. And these are the Knights of the Round Table. Let us pass.” The guard, which he realized he did not recognize-laughed at that statement. Also, Arthur found that the guard had no weapon of any kind. Where did this man come from?

“Try again. There is no King of Camelot. The last King died over thirty years ago. And the Knights of the Round Table have been gone almost just as long. Look, I understand that you want to get out of the rain, I do. But, please don’t try to impersonate the King and his Knights. That’s just rude.” The guard shook his head and muttered something under his breath about idiots and stupid Emrys and his stupid punishments. Arthur decided to ignore him.

_Thirty years ago?! Died?! _Arthur scoffed. “Excuse me, but you must be incorrect. I am Sir Leon of the Round Table, and that is King Arthur Pendragon. These are Sirs Gwaine, Percival and Elyan of the Round Table as well.”

The guard raised his eyebrow and looked very much annoyed at having to deal with them. He squinted at each of them, taking in the armor and cloaks, all belonging to the Pendragon house. His eyes them roamed to the very serious expressions on their faces and he laughed. “Wait, you’re actually being serious? You think  _ you’re _ the legendary Knights of the Round Table?”

This man was going to get fired. Now Arthur was personally offended. “We  _ are _ . And if you don’t let us in this instant I will personally see that you are fired. This is ridiculous.”

The man sighed and uttered something about crazy people. Arthur growled at him, but let it pass. “I’ll escort you to the castle. The Queen and Emrys can decide what to do with you.”

Then the man’s eyes, and Arthur knew he wasn’t hallucinating, flashed gold. Just right out in the open. No fear. He just did magic right out in the open like it was nothing. And he used the very  _ illegal _ magic to open a damn door. Arthur was sure he looked like an idiot for gaping so widely at the man, but he looked back at his knights and saw similar matching expression on their faces. 

_ At least _ , Arthur thought,  _ we’re not in that godawful rain anymore _ .

They followed the guard through the passages up to the citadel, were the man then went to talk to some other guards, who let them into the castle. “I’m Alex, by the way.” The guard, now Alex turned back to look at them with a bright smile. “Even if you are crazy people, you seem nice and I don’t sense any dark magic in you. Also,” he leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “I’m not supposed to be doing spells tonight. I was grounded.  _ Oh, don’t turn Lord Edwin’s hair purple, Alexander. Don’t steal my spellbook, Alexander. Don’t do that to their food, even if they are prats, Alexander _ . So, please, for the love of the old religion, don’t tell him. I’ll get  _ murdered _ .” Alex seemed to flash back to previous experiences because he shuddered at this, then kept walking. “Auntie Gwen will be on his side too. I just know it.” Arthur found that this boy sounded very much like Merlin, and he suppressed a shudder at imagining Merlin with offspring. 

Elyan cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Alex. But what do you mean by Auntie Gwen?”

Alex turned back to look at him. “Well, she’s not _really_ my aunt. But that’s what I call her. My dad and her are like brother and sister. My dad says that he used to have a bunch of friends that were knights and that his best friend was the _king_ which is awesome, and he said that they would love to be my uncles if they were still alive, which is just totally cool. I want to have the king as _my_ uncle! My dad stills calls them my uncles so I guess they _technically are_, but they don’t know that, because, ya know, they’re dead, but that’s still _really_ _cool_, right?! I mean, not my _real_ dad, I don’t know who that is, but he raised me so he’s technically my dad and he taught me everything I know about magic, which is like, _super cool_ and-” He stopped and rubbed his head sheepishly. “Sorry. I tend to ramble.” Arthur was trying to wrap his head around that whole mess of words, but it sounded as if _Merlin_ had a kid and now _Arthur_ was his uncle. And any disbelief he had that Merlin had a kid were blown away by that fantastic, wonderful, very confusing speech right there, because the only two people in the world he knows ramble on like that are his wife and Merlin. Arthur tried to keep the smile off his face, but Gwaine was grinning like a madman, and Elyan gave a silent fist bump to the air, mouthing _yes!_ And Percival looking at Alex with a soft smile on his face and Leon had puffed out his chest and was trying to hold back a smile of his own, although it seemed to be winning over his face. Arthur supposed, as Alex opened the door to his and Gunievere’s chambers, he could let himself smile just this once too.

* * *

His chambers looked mostly the same. There wasn’t much difference if he was to believe that thirty years had gone by. Although, there were touches of Gwen’s not previously there before. It looked...cozier. He liked it. Alex moved past him, before flailing himself onto Arthur’s bed. “It’s nice here, isn’t it?” Nice, indeed.

There were flowers and jewelry that were most certainly Guinevere’s scattered around the room. There was also a dresser full of new dresses he had never seen before and a mirror on his desk that wasn’t there before and speaking of his desk, it was  _ neat _ and his desk was never that neat because Merlin always did it, and things were never perfectly  _ neat _ with Merlin which means that somebody else had straightened out all his papers and looked at all his stuff and then he  _ looked _ at the papers and they were all different and definitely  _ not  _ his and Arthur thinks he needs to sit down. Immediately. 

“I’m gonna go check on Auntie Gwen and Dad. They’ll want to talk to you.” Then, Alexander ran past the group, out the door and down the hall.

“Sweet kind. I’m going to be the favorite uncle. Just you wait.” Gwaine peered towards the door a thoughtful look on his face.

“Please, Gwaine. I’ll be the favorite.” Elyan glared at him.

Leon shook his head. “You’re all ridiculous. It’ll be me.” 

“Please. We all know that Arthur will be the favorite.” Gwaine and Elyan grumbled at Percival’s statement, but didn’t deny it. Leon frowned, but also didn't argue.

Gwaine crossed his arms. “Fine. I’ll be the fun uncle.” Arthur suppressed a shudder at the images of Gwaine and Alexander getting into trouble.

The knights dispersed after this, walking around Arthur’s room and examining its contents. Gwaine was looking oddly at the papers on the table, Elyan was picking up pieces of his sister's jewelry and inspecting them, Leon had taken an interest in the open closet with a large abundance of dresses that none of them had  _ ever _ seen before and Percival was frowning very hard at a painting on the wall opposite of this large wooden table. Wait. A painting?

“Come look at this. There’s a painting of us on the wall. But, it’s weird.” Percival leaned in closer, and Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan walked over to their friend.

“What the fuck.” Yes, what the fuck indeed, Gwaine.

The painting show cased all the Knights, including Lancelot as well as Merlin and Gwen in perfect detail. They were sitting in two rows. Merlin was looking up at Gwaine, laughing at the knight while Arthur had his arms crossed, rolling his eyes. Gwen was sitting next to Merlin, giving them a fond smile. Gwaine, eyes still looking down at Merlin, had one arm slung over Percival who was turned and talking to Elyan, who sat to the right of his sister. Both had large grins on their faces. Lancelot and Leon sat next to Arthur, and they were both laughing at something unknown, although both were turned towards the painter. Gaius sat to the left of Merlin-faced buried in a book, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around him. The painting perfectly captured every detail and seemed to get their personalities down to a point. The only thing odd about the painting was the color of it. While the background was that of the throne room and it was speckled with brilliant colors, all of the Knights were gray. So was Gaius. As a matter of fact, the only two people to possess color out of the entire painting were Merlin and Guinevere. Below the painting was a gold plaque that read: 

_ The Original Round Table _

_ Top row left to right: Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, King Arthur Pendragon, Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot _

_ Bottom row left to right: The Court Physician Gaius, The King’s Manservant Merlin, Queen Guinevere Pendragon, Sir Elyan _

_ “A round table afforded no one man more important than any other. They believed in equality of all things. So it seems fitting that we revive this tradition, now.” -King Arthur Pendragon _

“Cool painting, right?!” Arthur jumps at the voice, but relaxes as he sees it is only Alex. “They’re coming! I said I’d wait with you.” It really was a beautiful painting. The words, he remembers speaking them as if it were yesterday. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who remembered them. He felt honored to have this piece of history, but then he looks at the grays in their forms, and wonders what would make such a beautiful painting turn dull. 

That’s when he hears the clacking of heels. The slow walking towards the door. He snaps out of his reverie just as his knights, pulling out his sword and watching the door warily. He hears talking and a quiet laugh, and then the door is opening. It opens slowly at first, creaking in it’s old age, then all at once, as it was shoved with a final unseen push.

And there entered the Queen of Camelot, his beautiful wife, Guinevere. She wore a red dress that trailed behind her and she walked into the room, but that wasn’t what had shocked him. He looked at her face, and saw the traces of someone much older than he had ever known. There were smile lines in her wrinkles and her eyes still held the same sparkle they always did, but her hair was streaked with gray, and she moved slower than he remembered.

Then, and although he had more than enough shocks for one day, strode in Merlin, with his arm hooked around  _ his wife’s _ arm. Merlin looked the same, at least mostly. He had on expensive clothes, which he had  _ no _ idea where he had gotten them, or just  _ why _ he was wearing them, but he was-and there was a slight stubble on his chin which he knew hadn’t been there just yesterday. Inspecting him more closely, he saw that Merlin had an air of confidence around him that their Merlin just… did not. He seemed more sure of himself. Less afraid. When Arthur thought about it, when was the last time that Merlin had not looked afraid? “...I’m just saying I don’t see why  _ we _ have to deal with this Gwen. I thought that’s why we had guards and a whole court. Now when are we going to go out?! It’s been  _ ages _ .” Gwen laughed at that.

“I’ll make sure we get our day out. Besides, Alex said it was something that we would want to attend to personally.” She brushed off her dress, fixing her hair as the door shut behind them. 

Merlin looked at Gwen, as if about to retort, when he spoke up. “Guinevere? Merlin?”

They both froze, and Merlin’s grip on Gwen seemed to get increasingly tighter. Both tensed turned their heads slowly towards the group. “Alex, leave. We’ll talk later.” 

“But,  _ dad _ .” So, Merlin really was his father.

Merlin looked at him. “ _ Alexander _ , now.” 

Alexander huffed. “But-” Merlin turned and glared at him, and Alexander shut his mouth and sulked out of the room. Then, something that Arthur could not explain for the life of him happened. Merlin’s face took on a look of pure anger, one that he had never seen on his friend before-one that he never thought his friend could have-one that did not suit Merlin in the slightest-and then Merlin’s eyes flashed gold- _ gold _ -and he was thrown against the wall with the force of a thousand winds-and his vision darkened for a breath second-then there was Merlin-right up in his face-and he couldn’t move and the knights couldn’t move-and Gwen didn’t seem phased in the slightest by Merlin having magic-she also seemed rather angry with Arthur and that was making Arthur very upset and then Merlin was speaking and his voice roared and-

“How  _ dare _ you?! How dare you come into Camelot, into our home, and impersonate our dead friends, our dead  _ family _ ?!” The room seemed to be getting steadily darker and Merlin’s eyes glowed a bright gold and power seemed to be radiating off him in waves-

Gwen came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Merlin’s eyes turned back to that impossible blue and the darkness that he wormed its way into the room retreated. His eyes looked older somehow, like he had seen too much, hurt too much. But, they softened when they turned upon Gwen and without much effort, got incredibly sad. Merlin whipped back to look at them whispering his last words with venom. “_How_ _dare you_.”

She gave him a nod, and then looked at the group still held up by Merlin’s magic. He saw her resolve harden, saw a cold mask slip over her features. “Impersonating a dead knight, let alone one from the Round Table, or the dead  _ King _ is treason. Do you have any words to explain yourself?”

“Explain ourselves? It’s  _ me _ Guinevere.  _ Your husband _ .” Gwen frowned at that and Merlin let out a deep growl. He guessed that wasn’t the right answer. She stepped back to the side of Merlin, crossing her arms. If he looked closely, he thought there might be a hint of hope in her eyes. “Prove it.”

Merlin stepped forward. “You’ve had your fun, my friend.” 

Arthur blinked back at him. What was Merlin doing? Unless… “Do I know you?” Merlin shoulders dropped a little at that.

“I’m Merlin.” He tilted his head a little to the side and held out his hand as if for Arthur to shake. He knew this game now. 

“So I don’t know you.” Merlin’s hand dropped. A light sparked in his eyes.

“No.”

“Yet, you called me ‘friend.” 

“That was my mistake.”

Arthur hummed. “I think so.”

Merlin’s face morphed into a large grin that spread from ear to ear. “Yeah, I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass.”

“Or I one who could be so stupid.”

Arthur was dropped to the ground. So were the Knights. Above him he heard a sigh of relief and then the headache he was sporting disappeared. He got up off the ground quickly and took a look at his friend. He seemed better than the last time Arthur saw him. There was more color to his pale cheeks and his eyes didn’t have a clouded look over them. “How did you get better so quickly Merlin? I have never seen anybody recover from an illness in such speed. Unless...” Leon trailed off, not saying what everyone was thinking. He then stepped forward and seemed to examine Merlin, like a concerned mother.

Merlin cast a look of confusion to Gwen, who shrugged and turned back to the group. “What do you mean, sick? I haven’t been sick in what? Half a year? Something like that?” He turned back to Gwen again, who nodded in agreement with his statement.

“Merlin, mate. I’m a little worried by that reaction there. You had collapsed the last time we saw you. Were looking as sick as ever, I tell you. Also,” he cleared his throat, “when were you going to tell your best mate that you had magic?! Because that’s very cool and can be put to many wonderful uses.” Gwaine took on a very mischievous grin at that, and Arthur found he was more worried about what sort of trouble those two idiots would get into, and less about the fact that  _ Merlin _ of all people had magic.

Merlin stopped for a second-just a second-but he seemed to not be happy and something was very wrong and-

“I think we should sit down.”

* * *

“So.” Arthur stared intently at Merlin from across the table, leaning forward in his chair. 

“So.” Merlin copied Arthur, leaning forward in his chair across from him and resting his arms on the table. He stared right back at Arthur.

This went on for much too long of a time until Gwen finally kicked Merlin, who let out an indignant squawk, but leaned back in his seat and stopped looking through Arthur’s soul. What was that even possible? Merlin  _ was _ a sorcerer and he seemed pretty powerful so  _ maybe _ you could see through people’s souls which was really creepy and definitely shouldn’t be done-but what if Merlin was  _ analyzing _ him and he was going to see that Arthur actually cared a lot for this idiot and he couldn’t see that-

Arthur turned his eyes away from Merlin, in fear of deep soul searching. Or maybe just avoidance. 

“What do you want to know?” All the knights started to open their mouth and Arthur was sure there was about to be a million questions coming Merlin and Gwen’s way. “No! Wait wait wait.  _ One _ question at a time.” Merlin gave a pleading look toward the group, who seemed to be about to ignore that order. “Please. For the love of the old religion.”

Elyan was the first to speak up. “Where are we?”

Merlin tilted his head to the side, brow furrowed in confusion. “Camelot? I think you mean to say  _ when _ are we. You’re all young. Younger than the last time...” Merlin paused and took a deep breath. Tears pricked the corners of his vision and Guinevere seemed to be much in the same position. He then composed himself and continued. “...this is the twenty-seventh year of Gwen’s reign. If I had to guess, you’re around thirty years in the future.”

“Well, how many years have  _ I _ been King? Surely it must be longer than that.”

Merlin’s eyes darkened immeasurably. “There hasn’t been a king in Camelot in twenty-seven years.”

“Am I missing something here? Because it sounded like you just said that princess over here hasn’t been a king in almost thirty years. And no offense to you, but Merls, you’re looking as young as ever.” Merlin tensed up at that statement. “And Queenie, doesn’t seem to look that much older either. Except for the gray hair.” Guinevere glared at him. Gwaine held his hands up in defeat. “But it still looks beautiful, m’lady!”

“I’ll let it slide for now, Gwaine.” Gwen dropped her glare and looked at her friend. When Merlin didn’t speak again, Gwen gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to the others. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“But you didn’t even-”

“ _ Gwaine _ .”

Gwaine huffed in response and crossed his arms. “Fine.” Arthur tried not to think that one of his knights looked like a five year old. Nope. Not at all. He also didn’t think about how they were so obviously avoiding a very important subject because Merlin didn’t want to talk about it.  _ God have mercy _ .

“Merlin, who’s Alexander?”

Merlin smiled at the question. “He’s my son. I found him out in the words when he was just a baby, and took him in as my own. Sweet boy. Also, very smart, which gets him into more trouble than it’s worth. It’s especially hard when he’s just learning more complicated magic, and decides to use it on unsuspecting victims. Such as visiting nobles. Or me.” Guinevere laughed at that.

“We spoil him. Now he thinks he’s entitled to get into trouble. Just like Arthur, here.” Merlin gave a wry smile at that.

“Yes, well, long exposure to me means he’ll never get out of trouble.”

The knights laughed at that, and Merlin just shook his head. “You love him.”

He turned back to Gwen. “I do.”

Arthur now decided it was time for a very important question that absolutely needed to be asked. “Merlin,” Arthur cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention, “were you by chance going to, oh, I don’t know, TELL ME YOU HAVE MAGIC?”

Merlin, at this point, had the nerve to not even react to Arthur. The only sign he had that this idiot had heard him was the raise of his eyebrow, as if  _ Arthur _ was the crazy one for freaking out that has manservant had  _ magic _ .

Merlin tilted his head at Arthur and spoke with complete confidence. “I was born with it.”

Was that even possible? That would mean  _ his _ Merlin was a sorcerer and always had been-which means he’s been using magic right under Arthur’s nose-and he  _ knows _ Merlin used them for chores because no other servant could finish everything Arthur gave him in the time he did it-and now that he thinks about it that means that all those falling branches and swords that heat up for no reason and bandits that just randomly trip and fall are all Merlin-that means the idiot has been risking his life for Arthur everyday and Merlin isn’t  _ supposed _ to do that it’s supposed to be  _ Arthur _ and he was going to have a panic attack because his best friend was an  _ idiot _ and was going to  _ die _ and-

“Arthur! Arthur! It’s fine. It’s okay. See? I’m alright. You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.” That’s when he noticed Merlin’s hand holding his, and how nice it felt, because Merlin was  _ here _ and even in this strange future world he was still  _ Merlin _ , Arthur’s best friend. And Merlin was never going away.

Which comforted him so, but it also hurt to see his best friend so… different. It was obviously Merlin, with that same big, bright smile and those sparkling blue eyes and a mop of raven hair on his head, the one that gave him that youthful handsomeness that all the ladies seem to woo over, even if the man had never noticed. But, then again, it was impossible not to see the age in his eyes. How he walked differently, how he seemed to analyze you. He seemed wiser. Merlin seemed, well older. And Arthur knows that something must be going on because while he looks ever the same, Gwen had aged, and Camelot has aged, and everything around him has changed. Which means that Merlin has to be older too. Even if he doesn't look a day older than he was when Arthur last saw him. And as much as they talked, Merlin still avoided that question, and everything surrounding him and the Knights. Maybe Merlin was a good lair if he could keep his magic secret so long, but he had always worn his heart on his sleeve, and that pain in his eyes was clear as day.

Arthur was also determined to get to the bottom of this. So he bided his time. He waited through Gwaine’s idiotic questions and Leon’s inquries and Elyan’s want for stories and Percival’s questions about Emrys. He sat there quiet and still, observing and ignoring the odd looks that shot his way. He sat and listened and thought and listened some more. Then Merlin announced that everyone should get some sleep, that they would figure out what happened in the morning. He waited until Merlin stood up, waited until he had the attention of everyone, so that Merlin would be cornered. So that he would  _ have _ to answer. So, Merlin stood up, and Arthur did too. And he stared Merlin in the eyes, so that he would stop and pay attention, and then with the most commanding voice he could muster after a quite frankly long day, he said “Sit down, Merlin. We’re not done talking.”

“Arthur?” Merlin questioned, but, did in fact, sit back down. So did everyone else.

“We're not leaving this room until you tell why I haven’t been king in twenty-seven years. You can also tell me why you haven’t aged, while your at it.” Merlin’s confused, albeit happy smile, dropped of his face. It hardened and morphed to a mask of indifference, but the pain etched into his face was easy to see. Gwen turned to him and gave his arm a squeeze, then Arthur a glare, before turning to look back at the table. Merlin stayed silent. He stayed still. He didn’t move for what may have been minutes or what may have been hours.

Then, he abruptly pushed back his chair and strode across the room to look at the painting. “I made this painting with magic, you know? Took forever, to make you all look right. Well, except for Leon and Percival. They were easier.” He gave a sad smile at the painting, before continuing. “I was a birthday present for you, Arthur.” He whipped his head around to look at Arthur. “Do you know that?”

“Merlin...” Gwen seemed to know what was coming, but Merlin cut her off.

“No, no. It’s fine, Gwen. He wants to know.” He turned back to the painting, his voice echoing through the silent room. “I enchanted it. The colors.” Nobody dared to speak. “They turn gray when the person dies.”  _ Did Arthur die? Did they all really die? _ “You died twenty-seven years ago, Arthur. I couldn’t save you from Mordred’s blade, and you died. You died in my arms, Arthur, I was left to wait, the  _ immortal warlock _ until the time you rise again. Is that enough to answer your question?“ Then Merlin strode out of the room, and Arthur tried to pretend that there were no tears running down his face.

* * *

The next day, he didn’t see Merlin. He tried to find him, looked and looked, but Gwen found him first, and she told Arthur to leave him alone. Although it hurt Arthur deeply he could not see his best friend, Gwen assured him that he wasn’t so much as angry with Arthur, but angry with his situation. Arthur did not question it further, but the pain in his heart still echoed everytime he replayed that conversation in his head.

Guinevere, ever so kind, had invited him and the knights for dinner later that night. So, for the rest of the day, Arthur worked out his frustrations on the training dummies, which he found in company by Gwaine. And a little while later Leon. Then Elyan and Percival. It turned into a sparring match somewhere around mid afternoon and it seemed to do a load of good on working out their stress and frustration. The sun was just starting to set when Alexander run up to them.

“Hi! Dad told me that you guys are the real knights and the real king, which is so cool! Can I call you my uncle? Or would that be too weird?”

“Sure, I’m Ar-”

Gwaine shoved past Arthur to get to Alex. “Sir Uncle Gwaine,” he gave a mock boy to the boy, who laughed at his antics, “at your service. I’m the fun uncle.” He shot Alex a bright grin, which he returned.

“Uncle Gwaine, do you happen to like to prank people?”  _ No! No no no no no- _

“Absolutely.”

“Sweeet! We’re going to have so much fun together!”

“For the love of...hello, Alex. I’m King Arthur. Or Arthur. Or… Uncle Arthur, if you like.”

“Hi Uncle Arthur! Dad was really happy to see you!”  _ He was?  _ Arthur was then graced by a gigantic hug. Alex whispered in his ear, “I know he was like, super mad when you first saw him, but I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. I’m glad you’re here.”

Arthur smiled and whispered back “Me too.”

Alexander pulled away from the hug and turned back to the group. “You must be Uncle Elyan! You look just like Auntie Gwen.” Elyan smiled and waved at Alex.

“Nice to meet you, kid.”

He pointed to Leon. “You must be Uncle Leon,” and moved his finger over to Percival, “and you must be Uncle Percival!”

“I’m glad we could meet, Alex.” Percival shook Alex’s hand, shooting him a smile. Alex,ever the optimist, returned one of his own.

“It’s nice to meet you, Alexander.” Leon gave a nod toward the boy, who gave a bright smile, one that very much copied his father’s in return.

“Do you think you can tell me some of your adventures? Dad told me some, but I’m sure you have more! Aunt Gwen wants us all for dinner tonight. You should tell me then! I’m supposed to come get you, so we better go before Auntie Gwen gets angry and comes and gets us herself. C’mon!” At this, Alexander, grabbed Arthur’s hand and started to drag him along. The Knights snickered behind him, and he turned to glare at them. They didn’t stop laughing.

Needless to say, that night, as they all sat around the table laughing and joking and teasing and telling stories, Arthur felt happier than he had in a long time. And if Merlin snuck in some time during dessert and sat at the table with them, and smile on his face as he listened to his son and his best friends, well, nobody said anything.

* * *

Arthur didn’t see Merlin the next day, or the day after that. He barely saw any of Gwen either, although, Alex hung around them a lot. Gwaine and Alex got along famously, just as Merlin and him had, and Alex seemed to be finding his place beside each of his uncles. But, with each passing minute, he wished he was back in his own time. In his own Camelot with his own Merlin who was happy and carefree and not this shell of a man that Arthur now saw. 

The next time he did see Merlin, he’s leading them to the forest and muttering under his breath, Gwen and Alex trailing behind, but prattling all the while, and refusing to look at any of them. When they reach a clearing, he stops and turns to look at the group. Alex joins his father, and Gwen, her best friend, by Merlin’s side.. “Hold hands and make a circle.” When nobody moves, he sighs and snaps his fingers.

Arthur blinks, and they’re all standing in a circle, hands clasped together. “Merlin...”

“I figured out the spell to get you back to your own time. If all goes correctly, you’ll land back at the same time you disappeared. As much as it was nice to see you, you need to go. You do not belong in this time.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hang out with you guys more, but you’re all pretty cool. By Uncle Arthur! By Uncle Gwaine and Uncle Leon and Uncle Elyan and Uncle Percival!”

Gwen runs over and gives him a kiss. “Goodbye. It was nice to see you again, Arthur. Know that I will always love you.” She waves to the Knights as she steps away and walks back over to Merlin and Alex.

“Merlin!” Arthur turned his head to look back at his friend, the only part of his body still mobile. “I’m sorry. Things will change.”

Merlin gave him a sad smile. “You always tried your best, Arthur. I want you to know that.”

Then the wind picked up. It swirled around the group-whipping their hair and making Arthur squint against it’s force. He took one last look at Merlin’s eyes, a brilliant, beautiful, gold, and then turned back to face his knights once more. It was then the world started to fade, and if Arthur had been really listening, really paying attention, he would have heard the angered shouts. He would have felt how the wind stuttered around him for a mere second. But, Arthur didn’t recognize any of those things, because his world was already turning to black.

* * *

_ Arthur! Arthur! Wake up! Please, wake up, Arthur! I don’t know, Gwen! None of them are waking up! I’m not going to pass out again, Gwen. I’m fine. We need to get them back to Gaius… _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments down below and tell me if you liked it! I'm going to make this into a one-shot series, so stayed tuned for more heading your way! Thanks
> 
> -Justalittleobssessed  
:)


End file.
